When Childeren meet
by WickedlyElphaba
Summary: When Elphaba was send into a forest by her father she somehow came to Paris. There she met the child who should become the Inspector Javert. They become friends, what will happen next? (Chapter 3 is the new chapter. NOT the A/U...Thank you :))
1. My new friend

**A/N: This is based on an RP I have with my friend, it's not ended yet but I will update as soon as possible, that is also for my other stories! Still in my exam period but after that I will have enough time to update so I will do that! For now, enjoy the story!  
**

* * *

**Elphaba's POV**

I'm Elphaba, I'm four years old and on my own. I'm not like normal childeren in Oz, I'm a green bean. I am ugly. Now I am alone in Oz, the darkness is all around me. It seems I'm in a forest. That can be the forest close to Kiamo Ko. Or close to Munchkinland. Oh I am lost! Where do I need to go? Who can help me? Am I really all alone?

**Regular POV**

Elphaba walked through the woods, this was after Frexpare, her father, dropped her somewhere. He had blindfoled her and dropped her in the woods where everyone would die. It was the portal to a new world. Nobody survived the heath, the cold, the difference. Frexpare knew this better then anyone. While he dropped her he went away as fast as he could. He didn't felt sorry that he probably killed his first born daughter. All what mattered to him was NessaRose. His princess his everything. But enough about Frexpare, this story is about Elphaba, who was still wondering through the forest. She started to sing a song she remembered from what her mother used to sang for her.  
_Like a bird I will fly on the breath of the wind_

_to the country of my dreams,_

_where I rediscover my lost youth._

_And the song of hope and peace, hardly sounds here,_

_is the song that I will hear when my people sing in freedom._

_Blessed Nubia, the playground of the Gods,_

_so glorious and tender,_

_so resilient and so beautiful._

_Battered Nubia, a new day will come,_

_if you're desperate now, reports and destitute. _**(A/N: This song calls Gezegend Nubi****ë**** from the Dutch musical Aida. This is the translation of it. In English its called God loves Nubia)  
**When Elphaba went further through the forest she noticed it suddenly became friezing cold and then suddenly warm as like the sun came by Elphaba herself. She felt like she became ripped into two but that didn't happen, and all of sudden she was standing in an alley in a new world. Elphaba didn't regonize this and started to panic. 'Where am I? What is this place?'' By her surprise she got an answer. ''Y-you're in Paris, miss.''  
Elphaba turned around and saw a boy from like her own age sitting into a corner with rages around his body. ''H-hello..'' She said shakly, not excactly knowing what else she needed to say.

''H-hello miss..'' He said in reply just as shackly. They both then saw a tall figure come into the alley and Elphaba quickly searched for a hiding place, while she eyed and the tall figure who clearly was a man and the boy who sat there and seemed to pretend to not to be there. When the tall figure walked back the boy whispered to her ''You need to be careful miss.''  
She looked at him and whispered ''why do you call me miss, sir?''

''Why do you call me sir, miss?'' Was the little boy his reply and Elphaba started to laugh softly.  
''I'm Elphaba, I learned to call people sir because otherwise they will beat me.''

''I'm Javert, I learned to call people miss because otherwise they will beat me too.''  
''You don't have to call me miss, please call me Elphaba, sir.'' Elphaba looked at him and she liked him in a way.  
''Then you call me Javert, Elphaba'' He smiled. It was difinantly the most beautiful smile she ever saw, well actually the first one who was ment for her.

''Nice to meet you Javert.'' She said and smiled back a bit. He looked at her and nods ''nice to meet you too''

Elphaba smiled. In this weird new world she had at leased one who she could trust. She felt for the first time happy and becane to smile brightly at Javert.

''W-what is it?'' He asked a bit worried.

''It's just...for the very first time...I feel wicked.'' She giggled softly and didn't even regonize the sound. ''Wicked?'' Javert tilted his head slightly.

''Y-yes, I think they find me wicked..''

''Where do you come from? I mean before you came here?''

''Oz''

''Sorry?''  
''I come from Oz.'' Elphaba looked at Javert.

''Oz? What's Oz?''

''Oz is a country, it's beautiful..''

''I've never heard of Oz..'' Javert looked at his new friend.

''I take you there one time, alright?'' Elphaba smiled at him.

''Alright..''

''Javert?'' Elphaba sat down next to him and smiled again

Javert looked at her before he answerd ''yes?''

''Where do you stay?'' She looked at him.

''Here.''

''How do you mean?''

''I stay on the streets.''

''But...no home?''

''No.''

''Oh...'' Elphaba looked away and Javert looked at her more curious now.

''You're green...but you look normal though...'' He said.

''I'm not normal Javert, I'm a green bean...And sended away by father himself.'' She shrugged like it meant nothing but Javert thought different.

''You're not a green bean, you're beautiful different.''

Elphaba turned her head and smiled, she answered in a whisper ''Thank you Javert, I like you..''

His eyes became wide ''you...you do?''

''Yes.'' Elphaba kissed his nose playfully.

He smiled a bit and kept looking at her. ''Do...do you want to stay here Elphaba?''

Now Elphaba's eyes became wide. ''You want me to stay here?''

''On...only if you want...''

''I do want!'' She smiled brighter then ever.

When the night came Elphaba used to be afraid but now with her new friend at her side she wasn't scared, she layed her head on Javert's shoulder and he hugged her. They fell asleep like they never used to, in a deep peaceful sleep.

**Elphaba's POV again**:

My new friend Javert. I like that actually.  
Now we are together, no-one can beat us! Ever!  
For the first time I feel loved for who I am.  
For the first time I feel Wicked.

**Javert POV**

Now I have finally my first friend, Elphaba.  
I don't know anything about her but I do know  
she's lonley, just like me. For the first time I've got a real friend.  
She's so sweet...

* * *

**Thanks for reading!  
****Please review?  
xx WickedlyElphaba**


	2. I like him, so much

**Hey all! Second chapter of Javert and Elphaba as childeren! :) Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

_Elphaba was lying on the ground, her face on Javert's shoes and she had wrapped her arms tightly around his legs. They where grown ups but Elphaba wasn't less in love with him, only more. She pushed her face against his legs and he spoke ''Elphaba..I am not the child you once knew.'' In his tone was somewhere a hint of love, although he shouldn't tell her. She then saw a figure walking through wards them, she knew exactly who that was, her father. ''No...You're supposed to be dead...!'' She cursed under her breath and when her father came closer she was the little kid again, the little kid who couldn't stand up against her father, who was afraid of him, and crawled away. Javert moved closer to her and said ''don't let him get you Elphaba, you're stronger.'' __Elphaba started to tear up slightly ''no...no...y-you don't know what...''_

''Elphaba? Elphaba?'' Javert woke up by Elphaba's moaning and slight sob noises, not knowing what to do he just called her name. Then she sat up with one quick movement.

''J-Javert?'' She didn't make a move, she was afraid for the answer, that he wasn't with her.

''Yes, it's me..'' He said and she turned her head and hugged him tightly and he hugged her back just as tightly.

''What was wrong Elphaba?''

''I-I had a dream, a very bad one. Thank you for waking me up..'' Tears where behind Elphaba's eyes but she kept herself from crying out by bitting her lip. Javert noticed this and hugged her tightly again. ''Where was your dream about?''

''I-I'll tell you another time..'' Afraid of what he would say she laid her head on his shoulder.

They stayed like this for about two hours before Javert started to speak. ''Elphaba?''

''Yes Javert?'' She answered but she kept her head on his shoulder, she loved her only friend like a brother or was it more? She didn't know really.

''I thought about a nickname for you, just tell when you don't like it, it's Elphie.'' He looked at her asking.  
''Yes! Yes I like that Javy!'' She smiled happily

''How did you call me?'' He looked at her.

''J-Javy...I-I'm sorry...I'll call you Javert.'' Elphaba looked down.

''No no! I didn't mean that Elphie, I like that.'' Javert smiled at Elphaba and she smiled back.

''Thank you!'' She kissed his cheek in a lovely sweet way.

He blushed ''Where was that for?''

''Because you're sweet Javy!''

''Thank you Elphie!''

''You're welcome sweet Javert!'' She giggles and hugs him tightly. ''Javert? Where is the...food?''

''I-I first have to get it, you can stay here if you want?''

''No!'' Elphaba almost screamed and Javert frowned. ''I'm sorry Javert, I'm just don't want to be left alone you know?'' She said ashamed of herself.

''It's okay, I get the feeling. Come Elphie!'' He smiled and held out his hand, Elphaba took it with a big smile.

He took her to the market where he wanted to take the bread but then there was a hand lied on his and on Elphaba's shoulder, they where turned around rather roughly and they both saw _him._

* * *

**Hope you all liked it.  
Reviews please? *Trying to do Elphie's puppy eyes*  
xx WickedlyElphaba**


	3. I'm not that girl

**Sorry all that it took so long to post a new chapter! Hope you still like this story because I do...very much haha**

* * *

_Javert took Elphaba to the market where he wanted to take the bread but then there was a hand lied on his and on Elphaba's shoulder, there where both turned around and they both saw him._

The man looked at them and he took their hands, he started to walk and pulled them with him. Elphaba and Javert where struggling to get free but the man held their hand tight but after a ten minutes struggle he stopped and turned around, Elphaba screamed loud, that man was her father! The man, her father, smirked and looked at them ''Shut up Fabala. You will be soon home.''  
''J-Javert...N-no f-father...Please..'' Elphaba trembled and Javert frowned ''Elphie, I am here...'' He said but Elphaba quickly laid a hand on his mouth. ''So the little boys name is Javert?'' The man smirked more and he pushed her away. ''Y-yes s-sir, I-I am Javert..'' The little boy said brave, and the man nodded ''you come with us. There's always a place for a good young man at my house..'' He actually smiled and Elphaba's eyes became wide did she saw that right? Her father smiled? She pushed that thought away and asked softly ''F-father? A-are you bringing Javert and me with you to Nessa?'' Her father looked at her and nodded like she was nothing but dirth at his feet.  
''Come on little boy, Fabala. We are in my house in a second.'' He took Elphaba's and Javert's hands and said a spell. In a blink of their eyes they where in house where a little girl in a wheel chair was sitting at the table. When she heard them she turned and smiled ''father, Fabala.'' She said happy and wheeled over to them ''hello Nessarose..'' Elphaba greeted softly and her father kneeled down and kissed her head ''My prescious darling Nessa, you aren't alone with your sister anymore because papa has brought a lovely friend for you.'' He pointed at Javert and Nessarose smiled happily ''hello sir, I am Nessarose Thropp but you may call me Nessa..'' She holded out a hand and her voice was filled with love, Elphaba started to grow jealous, very jealous but she hided it. _How could Javert ever love me? _She thought sadly but when Javert turned to her and smiled warmly she got new confedence that he does love her, but her little fears are holding her back, and Nessarose. The last one came close to her and whispered ''father wants to speak to you in private, I think he didn't mean to send you away like this.''

''I think so Nessa...''

A loud voice made them both turn around ''No.'' Frexpare stood with his hand on Javert's shoulder, just as father and son, and he shook his head ''Fabala, I've never ment to send you to Paris but its good that you have met Javert. Will you now be so kind and give us all a drink?''  
Elphaba nodded softly and whispers ''of course father... What would you like?''  
''I would like a cup of tea Fabala, but be careful because there has to be new water in the kettle.'' He smirked when he told her this. Javert walked up to her and smiled ''I'll help her!''  
''Fabala...you know you have to do the things yourself,'' came the voice of her father  
''Y-yes, Javert its sweet of you to help me but I can do it myself...'' She was afraid, of course she was afraid, her father was truly evil and would punish her if she would let Javert help her.

The last one looked at her and walked back to her father ''alright then...''  
Elphaba swallowed loud and asked in a whisper to Nessa ''w-what would you like to drink?''  
The tragicly beautiful looked at Javert and smiled in a very flirty way ''I take what Javert drinks''

He looked at her and blinks in surprise ''I...erm...want some t-tea?''  
''Then I want tea too!'' Nessa grinned and Elphaba turned around and walked to the kitchen straight away, tears where behind her eyes.

When she was in the kitchen she felt one large hand on her shoulder and her father whispered ''Nessa likes your new friend, you will not talk to him again am I clear!?''  
The only thing what Elphaba could do was nodding and when he left tears streamed over her cheeks, she tried to stop them because they burned but they kept coming, her best friend, her only friend, she wasn't allowed to talk to him ever again. _Why? _She asked herself _why does this happen? I love Javert and I can't let him go! _But she had too and when she brought the tea she ran upstairs imidiantly after. The beautiful tragic girl ran straight to her bedroom and started crying when she had locked her door. Nobody cared for her and nobody will ever and she felt asleep covert into the blankets but got woken up by someone who was knocking on her door. Elphaba opened it sleepy, she thought it was Nessa who wanted to sleep in her bed as always and she got herself into the bed. Then she felt the familiar arms of Javert wrapping around her and pulling her against him, she was too sad and felt too weak to send him away and so Elphaba and Javert felt both asleep. Elphaba was happy to have Javert and Javert, oh he was so happy to have Elphaba.

* * *

**So Nessa is in love with Javert and so is Elphaba, this will be very interesting! Hahaha  
Please don't look at the mistakes if I made them lol  
xxx WickedlyElphaba**


End file.
